Mohinder Suresh
Identity ' D. O. B: '''4/8/74 '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status:' Single Last Known Location: New York University Occupation: Genetics Professor Power (If DNA Alternate): Superhuman Strength Personality Mohinder Suresh initially seems a driven and mildly eccentric professor. He is motivated by his father's death to avenge him, justify his work, and to finish it to honor his memory. While jealous of the abilities his friends take for granted, he took drastic action to give one to himself. The effort nearly killed him, and taught him the value of discretion and patience. Mohinder is a quick thinker, but a slow learner. He is gifted with superior brain-power and the ability to speak his mind like a poet. He has a tendency to pick the wrong friends, but he is a decent judge of character. He’s a little too trusting, which often gets him in trouble. And he also repeatedly bites off more than he can chew. History Eclipse Mohinder Suresh taught a class in Chennai University, and he found out from Nirand that his father had been killed. He went to New York, and lived in his father's apartment, got a job as a taxi driver. One customer was Peter, and they witnessed the eclipse together. Another was Jack Kabuki, who conversed with him about Intuitive Aptitude. At his home, he found evidence about his father's killer, Sylar, and got to know his neighbor, Eden McCain. Mohinder would later find out that Eden was a Company agent. A romance developed between the two, but after Mohinder's trip to India, he returned to find out that she had died. Mohinder did not come to meet Sylar until he was impersonating Zane Taylor, and they went on research trips together, including a visit to Kathy O'Brien. When Mohinder discovered Sylar's true identity, he confronted the man who had killed his father. The confrontation quickly turned into a nightmare, that escalated when Jack Kabuki tried to save him, but only ended up another captive of Sylar's. Peter Petrelli came to save them both, and Mohinder has come to trust Peter since. Mohinder was also present for the incident on the Brooklyn Bridge. He was driving his cab behind the tractor that caused the crash, and he was injured during the impact. However, he did manage to lend his medical skills to the ambulances and doctors present, and he saved at least two lives that day. Mount Sinai Hospital has since then called on his expertise whenever peculiar genetics are noted in patients. Mohinder also became a close friend of Michael Heart, his next-door-neighbor, who has the powers of super-strength and umbrakinesis. Since then, Michael has taken Sylar's place as Mohinder's assistant. Also around this time, Mohinder helped Tom O'Callahan, a police officer, with his telekinetic son. Over several months, Mohinder taught Tom's son to control his abilities, and while Mohinder wouldn't help Tom with his investigation into the Petrelli family and the Linderman Group, he remains friends with the officer. The List Mohinder came to unlock a list, containing the identity of all DNA Alternates (excluding those who would gain powers by the GMF later), and kept the list to himself. Mohinder Suresh came to join Primatech Paper to cure the Shanti Virus, and following that, he took to the safe-guarding of Molly Walker with Matt Parkman. Eventually, the odd arrangement would end, but not before a number of curious nightmares from Molly would lead Matt to his father. The Shanti Virus and the Genetic Modification Formula Mohinder discovered that his blood was actually a cure for the Special-afflicting disease, the Shanti Virus. Mohinder's research branched out from the list to the source of the powers. While the original thought was that the abilities were in the DNA sequences of the Alternates, Mohinder would discover, with David Johnson’s help, that the abilities originated in the adrenaline of the possessor. Mohinder later came to guide "Daniel," an invincible man, through his abilities. Fortunately, Mohinder was able to answer his questions, and despite Daniel's paranoia and hostility, Mohinder did help him control his abilities. They have not communicated since. Mohinder and David worked together and came up with a Genetic Modification Formula that would evolve humans into Alternates. Mohinder tested this GMF on himself, and while he gained incredible abilities, it was flawed, and began deteriorating the professor. This drove Mohinder to accept a job at Pinehearst, where he would aid Arthur Petrelli in creating a perfect GMF, the incentive no longer being curiosity, but rather, survival. He was working with Doctor Lorelei Rothschild, who was both scientifically and romantically interested in him. Her cold, predator-like nature caused Mohinder to detest working with her. Later, Mohinder assisted Belinda Raines in fixing her haywire abilities, and the two remain on friendly terms. After Ravyn Halliwell used her ability to fix Mohinder's, he worked at Pinehearst to aid Arthur Petrelli in achieving his vision of a world full of Alternates. However, when Peter Petrelli revealed Arthur's true intentions, Mohinder switched sides, injected Adara Summers to give her an ability, and helped overthrow Arthur. He destroyed the GMF, and saved Noah Bennet from Arthur's use of Maya Herrara's ability. Orientation Following this crisis, Mohinder began to focus on his career in education. He knew that Alternate students would seek him out because of their curiosity, so he kept his eyes open and covered for students he suspected of being Alternates. Mohinder paid special attention to Lydia West, a girl he strongly suspected of either being an Alternate, or knowing their secret. During one conversation, Lydia revealed what she knew, and Mohinder helped her along with her own research as much as he could without interfering. Of course, Angela Petrelli's new company, the Texas Cardboard Empire, could not leave well enough alone, and sent agents to Mohinder's apartment. After a short scuffle, all parties left unharmed. Blowing Smoke The attack on Washington threw Mohnder's plan to guide Alternate students into chaos. While Mohinder had no prior experience with the man in the top hat, or Nemesis at all, he had long known that someone would try to reveal the secret. Mohinder volunteered his medical experience to the recovery efforts, and after, he began trying to contact Matt and the Petrellis. He was unsure what he could do to stop Nemesis, but he wanted to help with whatever they were planning. Skills *An intense genius, Mohinder has determined the cause of human mutation, cured the Shanti virus, and developed a genetic modification formula. *Mohinder is a decent judge of character, learning that his supposed companion, Zane Taylor, was actually Sylar, even though the serial killer had previously managed to fool Primatech and FBI agents. Category:Canons